The present invention relates to a quick connector for use in an air piping system to join two pipe sections together.
FIG. 1 shows a quick connector for use in a piping system according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of an inlet connector 11, an outlet connector 12, a socket 13 connected between the inlet connector 11 and the outlet connector 12, a locating ring 14 mounted with a seal ring R1 and disposed within the socket 13 and retained in place by steel balls A, a bolt holder 16 disposed inside the socket 13 and sealed by the seal ring R3, a hollow bolt 15 inserted through a bolt holder 16 and supported on a spring S2 and sealed by the seal ring R3. When the matched male connector 2 is inserted into the outlet connector 12, the hollow bolt 15 is pushed backwards to move the seal ring R3 away from the bolt holder 16, and therefore a flow of gas (or liquid) F is allowed to pass through the quick connector. Because most parts of the quick connector are made of metal, the cost of the quick connector is expensive, and the quick connector is not suitable for use in water piping systems (the metal parts of the quick connector will rust away quickly). Another drawback of this structure of quick connector is its complicated assembly procedure. Furthermore, because the seal rings are mounted on metal parts, they may be damaged easily.